


When The Levee Breaks

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Ashton sucked me off the night before we left and I cried.” Calum spits the words like venom and Michael lurches forward at the news. He’s always known there was something weird with how soft Ashton got when Calum was playful, and the omission is like a hammer striking the nail on the head. It’s a wonder neither Luke or Michael had figured it out before, it wasn’t hard to detect the more Michael thought about it, and maybe that’s why Luke would stare at him like an idiot when they’d walk in on Ashton and Calum looking like nervous baby animals. Luke probably knew from the beginning too, he’s an intuitive little shit with way too much time on his hands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>He’s drowned Calum out with his thoughts, only catching the awkward bit at the end that has his cheeks flooding and his cock twitching eagerly.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“He wants me to talk you into us all fucking.” </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>It’s a twisted thought but Michael’s completely down with it.</em></p><p> </p><p>or, the one where Michael somehow ends up messing around with Calum and Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupluke/gifts).



> i told megan i was writing a muke fic, and i was... until i got bored with it and decided to pop out her ot3 because she deserves some new mashlum.
> 
> so i hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> also, title is from the awesome Led Zeppelin song When The Levee Breaks, check it out! it's my favorite song! :)

Michael remembers the first time he kissed Calum. They were fourteen and in his bed, snuggled deep under the covers with their legs tangled up and the lights off. It couldn’t have been any earlier than midnight when they’d finally turned the TV off and brushed their teeth. Michael hadn’t even initiated it. He’d kissed far too many girls to question the idea of whether a boy was any different. He didn’t care, but Calum did and Michael was a sucked for Calum.

It wasn’t anything special, just a small peck on the lips that left both boys giggling and swearing girls were a hundred times better. They’re curled up tighter under the blankets, wishing for morning and Michael’s mum’s chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Michael didn’t fall asleep at first, he couldn't. His mind was racing, locked on the soft drag of Calum’s lips; soft and plump with the slightest taste of butter when Michael licked his own. He fell asleep to the sound of Calum’s breathing, not bothering to move when his best friend's arms entangled around his waist and pulled him closer.

The next morning Michael woke up to Calum’s face on his chest and their legs intertwined. The Maori boy was warm and cuddly, Michael’s absolute favorite snuggle buddy. He’d never woken up that early before, usually by the smell of bacon cooking or from his father getting annoying that it was after two in the afternoon and Michael hadn’t shown his face yet. He wondered if he over thought what happened the night prior; it’d been a kiss, not a declaration of love and neither of them had thought anything of it.

Michael falls back asleep trying to push Calum’s lips from his mind.

~~~

They’re headlining their first world tour when Calum kisses Ashton on the mouth during a round of truth or dare and declares he’s into boys. Calum doesn’t label it as anything more and none of them question it, although he catches Ashton staring at Calum much more than before.

“I think I want to suck someones dick.” Calum crawls onto Michael’s bed as the older boy pulls a pair of jeans on, hopping up and down before buttoning the denims. He drops onto his stomach with a huff, feet hanging off of the bed. That’s always the problem with hotel beds, they’re not made for exceptionally tall people -- Luke and Calum being the two screwed over the most.

Michael hums and pulls the zipper up. His thighs look fucking fantastic in these and he wonders if they’re Ashtons, they fit like the oldest boys jeans do; clinging to every muscle and curve from the waist down. “I’m sure Ashton will help you out.” It’s no secret Calum’s got a small infatuation with the drummer, and Ashton’s done nothing but add fuel the fire. Michael’ sure Calum’s jerked him off and made out with him numerous times, drunk and sober.

He’s not jealous, well, just a bit but not enough to call out the other snarky thoughts that run through his mind. He wants to volunteer his time and dick, but after stealing Calum’s first bro kiss, he isn’t sure he has the right. Plus, Calum’s crush on Ashton only makes the drummer seem twenty times more appetizing, so whether or not he likes sucking the oldest boys dick, he’ll definitely finish him off without a second thought.

“Yeah,” Calum agrees with a sigh. “I just don’t know how to ask him. It’s not like I can go up to him and ask to suck his dick.”

Michael laughs and sits on the bed to pull his shoes on. The bed shifts as Calum sits up and crawls over to Michael. He kisses the older boys neck and Michael sighs, can’t even pull the shoe he’d been putting on his left foot the rest of the way up. Calum’s far too affectionate, sometimes teetering into a whole different level that always has Michael’s cock twitching and his mind producing the dirtiest thoughts. He shouldn’t, god, he knows, but Calum’s the ultimate tease. A completely oblivious one at that.

“Say it like that.”

Calum’s kisses turn into nips and move to Michael’s ear. “Would you let me?” He sits back with a sigh and swings his feet off the bed, shoulders dropping. “God, I’m pathetic,” He chuckles humorlessly and stands up, pacing towards the window.

Michael doesn't respond, there’s nothing he can say without looking like an absolute fool. He’d let Calum do whatever he wants in a heartbeat, like the word _no_ doesn’t even exist when Calum’s involved. “Ashton would definitely-”

“This isn’t about Ashton right now.” Calum cuts him off. He sounds stressed and unsure but Michael doesn’t want to question him, in all honesty, he doesn’t know what to do or say. He looks to Michael with sad eyes. “Do you remember when we were fourteen?”

_Holy shit._

Michael’s eyes widen and he nods. “God, was that really five years ago?” He pulls the conversation in a different direction, or at least tries to.

“We kissed and I fell asleep trying not to die.” Calum shakes his head and moves over to sit on the bed alongside Michael. “I woke up terrified that I’d lost my best friend, and sick to my stomach because I was crushing on him like... like a pathetic fourteen year old would!” He looks up at Michael. “And then we met Ashton, and like, he’s a fucking god. And suddenly I liked him, and it was such a slap to the face because I liked girls, or like so I thought.”

It’s not an actual confession of feelings and Michael’s not trying to read too far into Calum’s words. He can’t afford to, no, he can’t jeopardize their friendship and the band. If anything, Calum has to do it. He nods though, tries to not ask any questions because over the years he’s learned that even the most on-topic question can deter off onto something completely random and Michael needs the whole story.

“Ashton sucked me off the night before we left and I cried.” Calum spits the words like venom and Michael lurches forward at the news. He’s always known there was something weird with how soft Ashton got when Calum was playful, and the omission is like a hammer striking the nail on the head. It’s a wonder neither Luke or Michael had figured it out before, it wasn’t hard to detect the more Michael thought about it, and maybe that’s why Luke would stare at him like an idiot when they’d walk in on Ashton and Calum looking like nervous baby animals. Luke probably knew from the beginning too, he’s an intuitive little shit with way too much time on his hands.

He’s drowned Calum out with his thoughts, only catching the awkward bit at the end that has his cheeks flooding and his cock twitching eagerly.

“He wants me to talk you into us all fucking.”

It’s a twisted thought but Michael’s completely down with it. He doesn’t give an affirmative response, instead grunting and tapping his feet on the carpeted floor. It’s not even a soft carpet, like if he was on his knees for Calum or Ashton it would for sure be uncomfortable. He doesn’t even realize what he’s thought until it’s already through his mind and filed away in things he’ll definitely think about when he’s jerking off in the shower after dinner.

“He’s not gay.” There’s no rule you have to be gay to fuck a guy, and like while there are so many other sexualities he couldn’t added to that, he doesn’t. His argument is weak and not even a defense for himself, and he’s absolutely bare now. He didn’t out himself, and could definitely backtrack and add on the fact that he isn’t gay either, but doesn’t because it’d look bad and Calum would totally get psyched out, and Michael really doesn’t want that.

The younger boy nods and scratches the slight stubble on his chin. He seems to understand that Michael’s searching for an excuse and doesn’t push on the label placed on Ashton and Calum’s predicament. “Would you, like, be into that?” Calum’s so soft like this, a puddle of nerves as he blubbers out his plea for possible sexual endeavors with two of his bandmates.

“I think I’d need Ashton to ask me.” Michael’s voice comes out a lot firmer than his insides feel. He looks back at the clock on the nightstand and stands up. “We’re going to be late, we can discuss this after dinner.”

They’re not going to talk about it tonight, there’s absolutely no way Calum will be able to convince headstrong Ashton to plea for a threesome. Is that what it would even be? Would they fuck or just have Calum suck their dicks? Michael definitely wouldn’t mind fucking either of the two, he’s seen them both naked far too many times to not be able to appreciate the fine bodies his bandmates have.

Michael turns the lights in his hotel room off and ushers Calum through the door. He’s thankful they’re not sharing, keeping his hands off of the younger boy would be hell, especially after this. Calum shuffles ahead of him, knocking on a door a few down from Michael. Luke’s head pops out, hair sticking up wildly and his shirt gone.

“I’m busy.”

“Do you have someone over?” Calum looks at Michael, a teasing grin on his face. “Can’t believe you’re getting laid, Hemmings.”

Luke splutters, red faced before glaring at Michael like it’s his fault. He supposes it is, someway or another. Luke slams the door shut and Calum cackles, leaning against the door for support. It opens a few minutes later and Luke comes out. He looks a mess, shirt thrown on and wrinkled from being- oh, Luke didn’t have someone in the room. Calum goes to make a sharp remark only for Michael to cut him off.

“What floor is Ashton on?” The oldest boy always ends up on a different floor than the rest of them, if not in the same room. Luke shoots Michael a grateful look, much different than the heavy glare he’d received ten minutes earlier. He understands though, he’d be busy with his own hand later and couldn’t find any fault with Luke doing it, even though torturing him about his precious _me time_ would be a total plus to his mood.

Calum leaves Luke and Michael near the elevators and sprints up the stairs two at a time. He’d first brought up them all meeting in Luke’s room only to be shut down by the blonde and Michael was quick to agree, not knowing if he could stomach dinner after seeing tissues strewn around. Calum comes back with Ashton behind him, seeming to be engrossed in a conversation as Ashton has furrowed eyebrows like he’s thinking something over, until he meets Michael’s eyes.

“Heard about your playtime.” Ashton remarks, pushing the down arrow button for the elevator. Michael doesn’t bother stepping in, he needs to watch Luke squirm _some_ , what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t?

Once again, Luke splutters, no words actually forming before the elevator is dinging and they’re fighting to push the L button first. Calum wins, and repeatedly hits the close door button despite no one else being around. He’s clearly taking no chances, which Michael respects.

“So, are we going to fuck or not?” Ashton crosses his arms and leans against the wall of the elevator. He looks bored with the conversation despite the his stiff back and clenched jaw.

Michael decides to play it out the best he can. He looks at Luke who looks absolutely confused and mortified before responding. “That’s not how you ask, Ashton. I’m not dropping my pants for that attitude.” He grins at Calum only receiving a dry glare in return. Clearly Calum doesn’t appreciate the attempt at digression.

The oldest boy huffs and pushes himself up as the door dings open. He lets Luke and Calum out, grabbing Michael’s upper arm and holding him back. “Listen,” Ashton starts, pushing 5 and the close door button. Michael sees a woman walking towards the elevator and shoots her an apologetic smile as the door slides shut. “I’m sure Calum said his piece and glamoured up how much I want to fuck you, and he told me that I had to be the one to ask.”

“And?” Michael stares at him questioningly. “Was that your way of asking?”

Ashton shrugs, nodding.

Michael scoffs. “You’re going to have to try better than that.” He grins when Ashton’s cheeks flush, the older boy turning away to look at himself in the metal wall. His stomach rumbles and the elevator door opens. A couple steps in, hitting L and taking them back down. He taps his arm impatiently and Ashton looks at him with wide eyes before glancing at the couple. Michael nods, because outing oneself to their bandmates or fan-base was completely different than bringing up sex in an elevator with two strangers in it.

“Do you wanna hook up with me and Calum tonight?” Ashton asks in a hushed whisper when they’ve all exited the elevator. Calum and Luke are on a set of matching arm chairs, both looking out of place on the expensive fabric with their ripped jeans and worn sneakers. Management says nothing despite the sneers they receive from other guests. They’re used to it and haven’t really let it bother them since the first world tour in 2013. Status was earned by rich fabrics and fancy cars in the real world, but they were in the rock world where only talent and records could give a boost.

“Yeah, alright.” Michael concedes as they all group together and move to the door. There’s a car waiting for them and security lined up holding back streams of fans. Michael’s sure to shoot cocky grins at the other guests that he catches watching the band climb into the car. It won’t change anything but Michael’s sense of _bitch you thought_ when receiving any further dirty glares from people also booked to stay in the hotel.

He doesn’t pay much attention to the conversation between the other three as they roll away from the curb, already focused on the fact that he left his phone in his room and probably would end up in Ashton’s, with his phone literally on a different floor. The idea frightens him more than it should, and he almost asks the driver to take them back so he can grab it. His hands feel empty without it and he swears he’s started twitching because he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“You good?” Luke puts his hand on Michael’s knee and rubs.

Michael nods. “Left my phone in the hotel room.” He sounds like a seventeen year old again and almost cringes when Calum laughs and says “Good thing you won’t need it later.” Gaining a laugh from Ashton and a groan from Luke, who’s clearly unsure of what’s going on, despite knowing it’s probably not good. As Michael said, Luke’s intuitive like that, he’s probably reading between the lines and mentally gagging.

They pull up in front of a small building and get out. Calum and Luke seem to know where to go as they walk up the flight of stairs in between two doors. Michael shoots Ashton a confused look only to have one thrown back at him. They follow anyway, the thick smell of garlic and basil hitting Michael’s nose a quarter of the way up the dark stairway. It’s a pizzeria, small and probably hard to find unless you live in the city and know all of the streets like the back of your hand, which leads Michael to wonder how Luke and Calum found it. They’re not the best with directions or any other sort of mapping, but he figures it’s better not to ask, especially not when his mouth is watering like it is.

They end up in a booth with coke glasses full of water in front of each of them. Luke blows his straw wrapper at Ashton across the table and looks over the back of the booth towards the kitchen, glaring when Michael slings his arm over the blondes shoulder. They order a plain pizza after no one can agree on toppings despite them being content with pepperoni and order a round of sodas at which Luke blows his wrapper at Michael this time and laughs when it hits the older boy on the cheek.

“I’m going to be so bloated after this.” Luke grins as the pizza is set in front of them and paper plates are left on the end. Ashton hands them out and they all reach for a slice. There are far too many noises made at the table that Michael’s heard far too many nights on the bus, but still ends up laughing over. It’s not a lie though, the pizza tastes like it was touched by an angel or maybe a couple hundred, and he totally makes his own orgasmic sounds when he swallows his last piece, filled and ready to nap.

He’s fully aware a nap is not going to happen, at least not for a few hours, and he’s definitely okay with that. They pay the bill and leave at least a billion compliments to the chef’s, promising to tweet about the small pizzeria to gain it some notice. The car ride back is louder, they’re getting hype for the show tomorrow night and Luke’s threatening to stand out the sunroof and scream about the show as they pass through downtown. Ashton talks him out of the idea as Michael and Calum egg him on, wanting nothing more than to see Luke come back in the window looking like a hot mess and crying about possibly swallowing a bug. They’re not mean, it would be absolutely hilarious.

The crowds have shrunk in size when they return to the hotel and Michael’s thankful he doesn’t have to sign anything or take pictures when he knows where he’s going to be in a few minutes. He clings to Luke’s side until he’s pushed up against the wall of the elevator and Luke’s threatening to burp in his face if his side gets poked one more time.

Luke gets off on his floor and gives his bandmates a sheepish grin, wishing them all goodnight and taking off towards his room. Probably to stuff his hand in his pants again. He won’t be bothered again, at least not by the other three seeing as they’ll be in Ashton’s room. Ashton hits 7 and the elevator goes. It’s quiet until Calum decides that talking about how everything’s going to go will _clearly_ lighten the mood.

“So, can I suck your dick?”

Michael turns to look at Ashton, waiting for his response. The oldest boy turns and looks at Michael expectantly. “What?”

“Can I, Mike?”

Michael raises his eyebrows, lips quirking down in a pout as he nods. “Oh, yeah. I thought you wanted to-” And then it clicks, he’s fucking Calum’s throat and Ashton’s fucking his ass. _“Oh.”_ He wasn’t exactly expecting there to be a leap like this, he didn’t know Calum was willing to throw his ass out there for Ashton to penetrate. He’s definitely going to have a hard time keeping himself under control when he sees Ashton pounding his best friend, which is completely understandable. Calum’s hot, his ass is hot and Ashton is hot, not to mention his dick is thick as fuck when he’s soft, Michael can’t even imagine when he’s hard.

The elevator dings and Calum’s almost tugging Michael out, Ashton following with a cocky grin on his face. He looks pleased with how things are moving, is probably drinking in how Michael’s gone from confident to nervous. It’s definitely not his fault though, he’s about to see two of his best friends in a whole other light, a naked, pleasurable one.

Ashton slides his keycard and pushes the door open. There’s a single light on and his bed's turned down. Michael wonders if his is and figures it doesn’t matter, he isn’t sleeping in it anyway. Calum jumps on the bed and tugs his shirt off, lunging at Ashton when he stops on the side and sweeps his hand through his hair, an easy smile on his face. They look so comfortable, Michael feels like he’s intruding despite being invited by both of the boys.

“C’mon,” Ashton beckons him forward with a flick of his fingers and Michael kicks his shoes off as he goes, climbing on the bed alongside Calum, who’s buried his fingers in Ashton’s hair and pulled the older boy down into a kiss. Michael’s not sure what to do with his own hands, he feels twitchy (worse than not having his phone) and slowly puts his hands on Calum’s waist, rubbing up and down softly. He’s always loved Calum’s body, how thin and shaped he is, ready to be caressed and touched. And now, Michael’s the one able to do so.

He doesn’t want to move too fast and scare Calum away, despite the younger boys eagerness, and is careful when he slides his shirt up. Calum raises his hand and pulls back from Ashton, allowing Michael to fully pull the shirt off of him. He leans into Ashton the moment after but reaches out a hand for Michael, guiding him to the button of his jeans. Michael pushes the button out and pulls the zipper down slowly, tugging the waistband down over Calum’s hips and thighs. His boxers are red and pull down slightly with the jeans, showing off the dark happy trail hiding further under the cotton material.

“Take ‘em off,” Ashton mumbles and Michael looks up, catches his gaze on Calum’s fingers doing exactly what his own were, except pulling the oldest boys jeans down until they’re nestled around his thighs. Michael’s cock jumps at the sight of Ashton. He’s thick, head a flushed pink and slit dribbling pre-cum.

Michael swears and looks up only to catch Ashton already watching him. He grins at Michael and fists his hand through Calum’s hair before pulling him up into another kiss. Michael wants to be kissed. He won’t admit it aloud, but he definitely not turn down a nice makeout session from either of them. Calum seems antsy, hands going to his own pants and boxers, and pulling them down, cock springing up.

It’s official, Michael’s the only one without his dick out, which is actually unusual. He doesn’t know if he should even attempt to pull the jeans off. He’s fucking wacked already, and could cum with just a few strokes and he blames Calum and Ashton, they look like models that might possibly be pornstars in their free time. He whines, earning both boys attention. It was an accident but then Calum’s pulling Michael into a kiss and it’s sloppy and wet, and he tastes so good that Michael can’t help but moan and cup Calum’s ass, pulling him flush against himself.

They break and Michael looks to Ashton, older boy already fists his cock and gritting his teeth. “Don’t stop on my account.” He says and kicks at his pants until he can pull them off with one hand. Michael likes how his large hands engulf his cock, occasionally let the head peek out, a dark purple color and leaking. He’s not going to kiss Ashton, he won’t let himself. He’ll end up trying to impale himself on the older boys dick for sure, and this is about Calum, not him. He’s getting his dick sucked and that alone is enough, especially with the fact that it’s Calum doing it.

Calum pulls at Michael’s shirt sleeves until he raises his arms, and Ashton’s pulling it over his head. He puts his hands on Calum’s hips and lets them follow the curves down before sweeping into touch around the base of his cock. Calum whines quietly and looks to Michael pleadingly, who shakes his head and pushes Calum onto his back, Ashton climbing onto the bed over his legs. He tugs Calum’s pants and boxers down, swooping in to mouth at the tip of his cock as the younger boys jeans hit the floor.

“God, he looks so good, doesn’t he, Michael?” Ashton praises, kissing up his stomach and licking over Calum’s collarbones.

Michael nods and shifts over to lay beside his best friend, they lock eyes and Michael smiles, Calum returning it weakly. He looks nervous, excited too, but mainly nervous. Michael touches his hand, glad when Calum interlaces their fingers and squeezes. He looks at Ashton when the bed shifts. He’s shimmied down and folded Calum’s legs up to his chest, waiting until Calum wraps his arm under the two of them, his other already preoccupied. Michael wants to sit up and peek at Calum, he wants to see it all, but he knows Calum’s needs this tiny touch and won’t leave his best friend lying alone.

Ashton uncaps the lid and all is silent until Calum gasps, fingers loosening in Michael’s grasp. He nods when Ashton murmurs out a question, probably wanting reassurance that he’s okay. Once receiving that, Ashton pumps his finger in and out a few times, allowing Calum to adjust to the feeling of something in his ass. Michael wonders how Calum never did this before, if maybe he has, it’s a nice thought that has him grinding his hips down against the bed, searching for the tiniest bit of friction despite the thick material of his jeans.

“Put another one in.” Michael whispers, free hand going down to pop the button of his jeans and worm the zipper down. The jeans are tight but he’s able to squeeze his hand into them and take himself in hand, stroking smoothly. Calum cries out and Michael looks down, Ashton’s lower lip is pulling into his mouth and his hand is moving faster, probably two fingers now. He can just imagine how tight Calum is, the struggle to stretch him open for the first time and how gently Ashton’s being.

Calum whines pleadingly and Michael squeezes his hand, drawing his attention back despite the rubbing going on inside of him. He jerks his hips up and calls out Ashton’s name like a swear, broken pleas of _‘fuck me now, please, now’_ and tiny noises that sound good falling from Calum’s mouth. Michael sits up, keeping his hand tight in Calums and watches as Ashton dips a third finger in, works them in deep and spreads them, stretching Calum even wider before pulling out.

“You’re okay,” Michael pulls his hands out of his jeans and raises his eyebrows at Calum. He lets go of Calums hand and climbs from the bed, pulling his pants off and leaving them on the floor, boxers too. His dick is hard against his stomach, curled in with want and modesty when Calum stares at him before catching his gaze.

Ashton rolls Calum over and lets him shimmy around until he’s sideways on the bed, and waits for Michael to climb back on and get comfortable. He’s perched in front of Calum’s face and feels absolutely on top of the world. He’s been thinking of this since he was fourteen and is finally living out his dream - other than touring the world in a band. Ashton pushes in, Michael watching carefully as his cock disappears in between Calum’s cheeks. He wants that, to be buried in between his best friend’s ass cheeks, deep in him.

Calum groans and Michael grabs his hand again. He looks up at the older boy and then down at his cock. Michael shakes his head and Calum ignores him - as usual. He leans in the tiniest bit and licks over the tip, soft and smooth before slowly moving his mouth down. He’s unsure, which is to expected as this is his first blow job, and Michael’s not going to push. He has enough restraint in his body to keep from fucking Calum’s mouth despite the probable heat he’s going to be engulfed in eventually. Michael assumes Ashton’s buried in him when Calum pauses and drops his head down onto his arm, panting and back arched.

“You’re okay,” Michael says, rubbing his thumb over Calum’s knuckles. He looks at Ashton, the oldest boy looking pained at staying still but smiling, weakly, anyway. Calum nods eventually and leans up the best he can, look up at Michael once again as he says “Fuck me.”

Ashton moves slowly, jostling Calum forward with every thrust and Calum squeezes Michael’s hand tightly, groaning. He locks eyes with Michael’s dick again and leans in to suck on the head, slowly taking an inch or so in before pulling off and looking up for reassurance. He smiles when Michael gives a nod and goes back down, going a bit deeper and sucking. His tongue swirls and Michael swears softly, head tipping back and swears dripping from his lips. He’s not going to last, this is all too much. The whole night, since Calum had first brought the subject up, had been foreplay and it’d fucked him over. He’s sure Calum won’t last, not with Ashton’s dick in his ass probably hitting his prostate on every thrust.

“Please,” And there it is, Calum’s whimpering out his pleas already, fingers wrapping around Michael’s cock and stroking. He’s good at that, no surprise there, he’s definitely been using his hand for the past couple years and on the tour bus that’s all he gets if he’s lucky enough to even keep his eyes open long enough. Michael’s not going to come first, there’s no way in hell and he locks eyes with Ashton to glare at him, a threat in the form of soft green eyes that Ashton doesn’t seem to understand. His thrusts speed up as do Calum’s cries and soon he’s face-down on the sheets, whimpering, fingers tight around Michael’s cock.

Ashton keeps going, obviously trying to get himself off as quick as possible to not hurt Calum or work him up again. He slows, body rocking forward slowly as he cums inside of the boy. It’s only Michael left and neither of the other two seem to be capable of doing much as Ashton pulls out and slumps against the pillows, so Michael unwraps Calum’s hand from his cock and tugs himself off. It’s right there, his stomach tight and thighs trembling, and then he’s cumming, spurting out onto Calum’s hand and arm and dribbling onto his own. He’s never cum that hard before, not by his own hand at least and quickly shifts back and drops down on the pillows alongside Ashton, hand still in Calums. He shakes the younger boys hand from his.

“I love you guys,” Calum mumbles into the sheets a while later. He’s shifted around enough to where he’s laying across Michael and Ashton’s thighs. “Thank you.”

Michael mutters out a reply, his eyes falling shut. He hears Ashton reply but doesn’t pay much attention. He wonders if in five years Calum’s going to come to him asking for a fuck and he’ll think back to his first blow job from his best friend. He hopes he won’t have to wait that long, and when Calum reaches up and takes his hand and then Ashton’s into his own, he figures it’ll all come in due time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's 12:45 and i think i'm going to get some sleep tonight, holla.
> 
> leave some feedback !
> 
> don't forget you can find me on [tumblr](http://antisocialhood.tumblr.com)


End file.
